


Target

by cmk418



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Kudos: 1





	Target

Rachel squinted hard at the target and squeezed off another round. Their branch of the Marshall’s office was developing quite the identity. Another sharp-shooter, Raylan Givens, was joining the ranks today. Wasn’t it enough that she had Art and Tim to deal with? She had an appreciation for decent weaponry and ammo as much as the next girl (in Kentucky at least), but didn’t these guys see the possibility of talking their way through a crisis situation? She passed all the exams, fulfilled all the requirements to become a U.S. Marshall, but some days she felt that she was just there to fill a quota.

She fired off the final round, then brought the target in for a closer view. One jagged hole through the center. She holstered her firearm and smiled. She was ready.


End file.
